i want to be you happy
by sjmungil
Summary: " jagalah mata ini baik-baik untukku. walaupun aku sudah tak berada disisimu lagi seperti dulu. berbahagialah meski bukan denganku. aku mencintaimu." yewook gs. oneshot. DLDR.


**i want to be you happy**

**ini ff sudah laaaaamaaaa dan males publish. klo dibuang juga sayang. dengan terpaksa saya mempublish '^'v **

**nb: cerita pasaran, banyak typo, alur kecepetan, tak memuaskan, dll.**

**yewook GS**

**DLDR**

Ryeowook POV

Kulihat namja tampan sedang bermain basket. Ia sebenarnya ketua klub musik, mahasiswa jurusan seni tapi entah kenapa ia lebih sering bermain basket. Aku memandanginya dan aku tak pernah bosan melihat wajah tampannya, apalagi pipi chubby kkk tapi sekarang agak sedikit kurus. Dia pintar tapi terkadang otaknya lelet minta ampun -_- dia adalah yesung, kekasihku. 2 tahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Yeoja mana yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih namja hampir masih hampir sempurna. Aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkannya.

"ryeowook~~~"

Suara manja siapa ini yang menggagilku -_- menjijikkan. Sangat menggelikan, suara namja pula. Mengganggu acaraku melihat yesung.

"wae?" semburku pada namja amis.

"apa eunhyuk nanti pulang terlambat?"

"aku tak tau. Kenapa kau tak hubungi saja dia? Kau kan kekasihnya."

"yak! Kau kan sepupunya."

Kubiarkan saja donghae dan kembali melihat yesung, aku juga tidak peduli jika tiba-tiba saja dia pergi dengan mengomel. Mataku tak berkedip melihat seorang yeoja dengan beraninya memberikan minuman ke yesung. Tumben ada yang berani. Huh lebih baik aku melanjutkan membaca bukuku yang tertunda. Punya kekasihbanyak fans itu memang repot.

Puk

Aish siapa lagi sih yang mengganggu yeoja cantik, imut-imut ini. Tak taukah jika aku sedang sibuk membaca. Jika si ikan lagi akan kugoreng dia. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku melihat siapa orang yang berani menggangguku.

"jangan tekuk wajahmu itu, jelek baby. Aku melihat tatapan tidak sukamu ketika yeoja itu memberikan minuman ini."

Pura-pura tak mendengar yesung bicara itu lebih baik. Menyebalkan. Dan namja ini kenapa suka sekali menggodaku. Dengan gembelan eh gombalan gombalannya.

"ryeowookie sayang."

Yesung menoel-noel pipiku, selalu begini jika aku sedang cemburu.

"yesungie kau menggangguku." Kupoutkan bibirku supaya dia menghentikan aksinya. Yesung hanya terkekeh.

"mau minum baby? Kekasihmu yang tampan ini tau jika kau haus. Sedari tadi menungguiku tanpa minum pasti haus."

Tingkat kenarsisannya selalu tinggi dan aku tidak haus, akal-akalannya saja supaya aku tidak marah padanya. Aku pandangi minuman itu dan memutar bola mataku dengan malas.

"minumlah sendiri yesungie. Aku tidak haus."

"ini dari sungmin, mahasiswi baru jurusan photografi. Kau tak tau, baby? Dan tadi aku juga melihatmu berbicara dengan donghae."

Ada apa dengan mahasiswi baru? Aku tak peduli dan kenapa jika donghae datang padaku.

"sudah kukatakan berulang kali, donghae kekasih sepupuku. Jangan menuduhku yang aneh-aneh."

Yesung lagi-lagi terkekeh, mengacak rambutku, aku mencoba tidak peduli padanya. Kulirik dia, ia tengah membuka tutup botol minuman yang dari mahasiswi baru tadi. Dia meminumnya dengan err rakus hingga air yang ia minum menetes dari sudut bibirnya ke leher. Sial sexy sekali.

"kajja pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore."

Aku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku. Benar ini sudah hampir malam. Aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduk. Mendahului yesung yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya. Biar saja dia.

-yewook-

Aku merasakan hal aneh semenjak mahasiswi baru itu memberi minuman kepada yesung, apa minumannya ada guna-gunanya. Ish kau berpikiran apasih ryeowook -_- sungmin mahasiswi baru itu hampir selalu bersama yesung entah yesung sedang bersamaku atau tidak. Contohnya sekarang, yesung tiba-tiba meninggalkanku setelah mata kuliah membosankan berakhir dan aku melihatnya sendiri ia menghampiri sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di depan kelas. Meski perhatian yesung sekarang sedikit berkurang kepadaku, tak apalah. Lihat saja, jika seminggu kedepan yesung tetap begini dengan yeoja itu, lihat saja... aku akan mendiamkan yesung. Huh.

"wookie!"

Siapa yang mengagetkan gadis cantik macam aku begini? Kalau jantungan bagaimana? Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah orang yang memanggil. Kutatap ehem eunhyuk dengan tatapan jengkel, sedangkan dia hanya senyum kuda.

"hei, sendirian? Tumben. Mana yesung? Akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering melihatmu sendirian atau kadang jalan bertiga."

Aku menunjuk orang yang eunhyuk tanyakan.

"sungmin? Yesung dengan sungmin?"

Eunhyuk tau sungmin? Aku mengerutkan keningku. Darimana bocah ini tau? Apa mahasiswi baru itu terkenal. Bantet begitu apa bagusnya. Masih mending aku.

"kau mengenal sungmin?"

"tentu saja. Apa kau lupa aku satu shs dengan yesung? Dia, sungmin maksudku. First lovenya yesung dan kudengar rumor-rumornya sungmin pindah kekampus ini demi yesung. Sungmin masih memiliki rasa dengan yesung, ya begitulah."

Cinta pertama yesung? Seketika aku diam, tentu saja diam. Apa yang harus aku bicarakan. Sudah cukup tau tentang sungmin, tak perlu banyak-banyak nanti batuk. Eh, gak ding maksudku aku tak mau tau tentang sungmin lagi. Dadaku sesak, dadaku sakit.

"tapi wook, tenang saja. Yesung tak mungkin kembali pada yeoja kelinci itu, dia mencintaimu."

- yewook -

Seminggu berlalu, sekarang aku sedang diseret eunhyuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Lelahnya~~~ aku meminum jus jerukku dengan tidak sabarnya karena aku memang benar-benar haus. Sialan monyet satu ini, disuruh menemani tapi tidak mau -tiba kepalaku pusing. Ini aneh, beberapa tahun ini aku sering mengalami sakit kepala secara mendadak atau kadang mimisan, apa aku terlalu kelelahan. Aku belum sempat memeriksakannya kedokter.

"wook, setelah pulang kuliah tadi. Apa yesung say something."

Aku mencoba menanggapi ucapan eunhyuk, kepalaku terlalu sakit.

"emm... dia bilang dia akan kerumah eommanya. Wae?"

Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah seseorang dan aku mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Yesung... jadi bohong eh? Seketika sakit kepalaku hilang melihat pemandangan mesra yesung yang menggandeng sungmin dan sakit itu berpindah ke dadaku. Kau tak boleh menangis ryeowook, tak boleh dihadapan eunhyuk, bisa-bisa yesung kena hajar. Tidak, aku tak mau yesung kenapa-napa.

"bisa kita pulang hyuk? Kepalaku pusing."

- yewook -

Dua bulan berlalu, hubunganku dengan yesung, ya begitulah tak cocok untuk dibahas. Semakin hari bukan semakin baik malah semakin buruk. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju atap gedung kampusku, menenangkan diriku. Begitulah caraku untuk menenangkan diri. Berjam-jam menyendiri di atap.

Terlihat pintu yang menghubungkan atap terbuka sedikit. Tumben sekali. biasanya kan tertutup. Apa ada yang keatap selain aku dan lupa menutup pintunya. Hm entahlah. Belum sempat aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar terlihat dua sejoli sedang berpelukan. Yesung, sungmin. Beruntung sekali kau sungmin mendapat pelukan hangat yesung.

"kembalilah padaku yesungie. Aku merindukanmu dan aku masih mencintaimu."

"nado.. aku juga masih mencintaimu."

Aku juga masih mencintaimu... cintamu selama ini hanya palsukah? Atau aku hanya pelarianmu saja yesungie. Sakit, bukan hanya kepalaku yang sakit. Dadaku.. dadaku juga sakit. Aku menangis dalam diam melihat mereka.

"bagaimana dengan ryeowook?"

Mencoba mendengarkan mereka kembali, tapi tak ada suara yesung menjawab. Jawab yesung? Jawab... tak terasa darah keluar dari hidungku. Lagi-lagi mimisan. Biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan langkah gontai aku menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"WOOK... KAU DISINI RUPANYA? YATUHAN... AYO KEMBALI LAGI KERUMAH SAKIT. KAU GILA, JIKA APPA DAN EOMMA TAU BAGIMANA?"

Beginilah eunhyuk jika sedang bingung mencariku jika aku tak ada di rumah sakit. Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapannya tak peduli darah terus mengalir dari hidungku.

- yewook -

Apa kalian penasaran kenapa aku dirumah sakit? Kk tentu saja. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku kempus untuk mengurusi sesuatu, lebih tepatnya menghentikan kuliahku, aku berhenti kuliah. Bukan karna orang tuaku tidak mampu atau karena yesung yang kembali pada sungmin, hanya saja aku mempunyai penyakit yang amat serius hingga aku dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Awalnya memang tak percaya aku mengidap penyakit itu karena aku kira hanya kelelahan, ternyata bukan. Orang tua, eunhyuk, dan dokter yang memeriksaku juga tak percaya jika aku mengidap penyakit itu karena aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Penyakitku sudah masuk stadium akhir. Aku tak yakin jika aku bisa sembuh.

Aku keluar dari kamar inapku dan duduk di kursi tunggu di depan kamar inapku. Aku menoleh kekanan karena aku mendengar suara derap kaki yang sangat banyak. Oh ada eum entah itu orang terkena apa hingga dokter dan perawat buru-buru memasukkan ke UGD, lewat didepanku, eum ada yeoja yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan keadaan bisa dikatakan tidak baik, penuh dengan darah dan memar... tunggu... sungmin? Itu sungmin? Seketika aku teringat yesung.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sungmin yang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Kulihat dia sangat berantakan, kudekati dia. Sungmin terkejut melihatku tapi aku tak mau macam-macam terhadapnya. Kupeluk dia, kuelus punggungnya, dia menangis. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"yesung... menyelamatkanku hiks, aku bodoh hiks."

Lagi-lagi dadaku sakit. aku tak boleh menangis didepan sungmin. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"uljima sungmin-ah. Yesung pasti selamat."

Kucoba menenangkannya hingga seorang dokter tiba-tiba berada didepan kami. Dokter menanyakan siapa kami. Dengan berat hati aku mengatakan aku dongsaengnya yesung dan sungmin kekasih yesung. Hei -_- aku blom putus dari yesung, jangan salah ya. Yesung keadaannya tidak baik, dokter masih menduga jika yesung akan mengalami kebutaan, entah karena apa aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya. Kebutaan... laki-laki tampan itu tak boleh buta, aku sangat menyukai mata hitamnya. Mata yang dulu memandangku dengan penuh cinta itu tak boleh kehilangan cahayanya. Meski sekarang tatapan cinta itu bukan untukku, aku tak mau melihat dia tak bisa melihat dunia. Dalam pelukanku sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada yesung.

"pasien sudah di pindahkan di kamar inap. Nona nona bisa kesana. Saya permisi." Ucap dokter itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada yesung, min?"

"hiks.. aku marah karena... karena... yesung mencarimu yang lama tak terlihat di kampus. Aku berlari tanpa melihat jika ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi akan melintas hiks dan... dan yesung menyelamatkanku...hiks..."

"mencariku? Untuk apa? Sekaranng temani dia sungmin-ah, jaga dia sampai ia sadar. Pergilah."

"bagaimana denganmu?"

"tak usah khawatir."

Kupaksakan untuk tersenyum, lalu pergi menjauhi sungmin yang berjalan menuju kamar inap. Aku kembali kekamarku. Penjelasan sungmin masih terngiang-ngiang. Mencariku? Untuk apa? Memutuskanku? Aish molla.

- yewook -

Hampir setiap hari aku berkunjung keruang inap yesung. hanya saha aku tak berani masuk hanya melihat lewat pintu yang sedikit ada kaca yang memperlihatkan keadaan di dalam. Aku lihat dengan telatennya sungmin merawat yesung, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Mungkin jika aku kekasih yesung, ah bukan jika aku diposisi sugmin, mungkin yang aku lakukan sama. Aku masih ingat betul ketika yesung sadar dan mengetahui jika dia benar-benar buta, dia marah, dia frustasi hingga para perawat dan dokter kewalahan menanganinya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan menangis.

"wookie... knapa disini?'

"eh? Eunhyuk. Aku ingin menjenguk yesung."

"yesung? dia disini?"

"iya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"baiklah. Sebentar saja ya. Keadaanmu semakin buruk akhir-akhir ini, kau harus banyak istirahat. Oke? Dan aku akan menemanimu menemui yesung."

Aku mengangguk. Yah aku setuju dengan eunhyuk karena aku merasa mulai lemas. Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu dan membawaku masuk kedalam kamar yesung. sungmin mencoba tersenyum meskipun dipaksakan.

"bagaimana kabarmu sungmin?"

"w..wookie?"

"ah iya yesung-ssi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tak mungkin memanggilnya semanis biasanya kan jika didepan sungmin. Aku tak ingin merusak hubungan keduanya apalagi yesung dalam keadaan tak sehat. Aku mendekati yesung. yesung tampang terkejut aku menggenggam tangannya.

"ya... ini aku. Wookie."

Kutatap dia. Mata indahnya, tak seperti dulu. Benteng pertahananku runtuh. Aku menangis ketika ia mencoba meraba wajahku, menyentuh pipiku. Ini sungguh menyakitkan melihat yesung seperti ini daripada melihat yesung yang kembali pada sungmin. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku sangat ingin tapi aku tak mungkin bisa sangat tak bisa.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana baby? Kenapa baru muncul?"

"aku... kenapa kau mencariku? Aku tak perlu dicari. Bukankah kau sudah bahagia dengan sungmin? Untuk apa aku tetap disisimu jika kebahagiaanmu berada di sungmin. Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu. Maafkan aku."

"tidaak wook... tidak wookie-ah... bukan begttu..."

"maaf yesung-ssi. Wookie harus banyak istirahat. Kami harus pergi."

Eunhyuk menarikku keluar dari kamar yesung, kutatap yesung sekali lagi dan kutatap sungmin dengan tatapan 'jaga dia baik-baik'. Sebelum aku kembali ke kamarku aku menyuruh eunhyuk menemaniku ke dokter yang menangani yesung. berbicara sedikit dan kembali. Eunhyuk hanya mengantar dan menunggu diluar penasaran kenapa aku menemui dokter yang setiap hari memeriksa yesung. monyet satu ini benar benar kepo mau tak mau aku memberitaunya meskipun nantinya ia akan marah padaku aku tak di kamar Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjangku. Badanku terasa ringan kkk dan aku mengantuk.

"berikan jika dia sudah bisa melihat lagi."

Eunhyuk mendengus, begitulah ia jika sedang marah. Sebelum aku tidur, aku menatap eunhyuk dan eomma appa yang baru datang. Aku menyayangi kalian dan yesungie aku mencintiamu, lalu aku menutup mataku

Ryeowook POV end

- yewook -

Yesung POV

Tadi siang ryeowook tiba-tiba datang. Aku sungguh bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Aku masih ingat jelas ucapan eunhyuk jika ryeowook harus banyak istirahat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ryeowook? Aku tadi sudah bertanya pada sungmin tapi ia juga tak tau dan... bagaimana ia tau aku dan sungmin... ah tak usah di bahas.

"min..."

"apa?"

"apa ada yang mau mendonorkan mata untukku?"

"kata dokter pasti ada entah itu siapa. Apa sudah tak sabar ingin bisa melihat lagi hm?"

"ya... aku merindukan wajah manis ryeowook dan..."

Seketika ucapanku terpotong karena ada dokter datang. Kukira ia akan memeriksaku lagi ternyata ia membawa kabar bahagia. Baru saja aku mebicarakannya dan ternyata aku sudah mendapat donor mata. Terima kasih tuhan. Sudah banyak rencana yang tersusun di otakku jika aku bisa melihat lagi. Menemui ryeowook, aku rindu mendengar tawanya dan memutuskan sungmin, ups. Eh, sudah putus. Aku seperti ini karena sungmin sebenarnya. Menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan setelah aku memutuskannya dan mencari ryeowook. Aku tak marah padanya, aku tak bisa marah dan aku tak ingin menyalahkannya karena aku baru menyadiri dihari itu jika aku sangat mencintai ryeowook.

- yewook -

ini sudah seminggu aku operasi, siapapun yang mendonorkan mata untukku aku sangat berterimakasi dan hari ini perbanku dibuka. Ah aku tak sabar. Kudengar ada suara langkah kaki menujuku. Kurasa itu dokter.

"kau siap yesung-ssi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku merasakan dokter membuka perbanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ini dokter membukanya secara perlahan. Setelah terbuka sempurna, aku mencoba membuka mata dan membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya. Aku sudah bisa melihat lagi. Dokter memeriksaku memastikan keadaan mataku. Tuhan terimakasih aku bisa melihat lagi. Aku menatap sekelilingku. Kenapa ada eunhyuk? Tunggu... harusnya ada ryeowook. Kemana dia... tidak mungkin.

"bi-bisakah aku diberikan kaca. Kumohon."

sungmin memberiku kaca yang aku minta. Pikiranku sudah tak-karu karuan. Kuharap semua bayanganku bukan kenyataan. Aku menutup mataku dan mengarahkan kaca tepat dihadapanku. Membuka mata secara perlahan.

Deg

Ini... mata karamel ini... tidak mungkin. Ini tak mungkin milik ryeowook kan? Atau mungkin ryeowook sedang keluar hingga eunhyuk disini sendiri. Mungkin.

"dimana ryeowook?"

Eunhyuk mendekatiku dan memelukku. Kemudian menatapku.

"mata ini milik ryeowook. Kuharap kau menjaganya baik-baik."

"aku bertanya dimana ryeowook?"

"ryeowook berpesan padaku, aku tak boleh memberi taukan dia dimana. Dia tak mau mengganggumu. Ryeowook merasa kau tak akan bahagia jika dengannya, makanya ia mendonorkan matanya untukmu supaya kau bisa bahagia bersama sungmin. Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya yesung-ah. Tak sadarkah jika ryeowook sangat membutuhkanmu? Dia sangat begitu terpukul melihatmu bersama sungmin. Kau bodoh, ia rela menukar matanya dengan kebahagiaanmu."

"Kenapa? kenapa ryeowook memberikan matanya untukku? Bukankah dia juga memerlukan mata ini? beritau aku dimana ryeowook sekarang hyuk. Kumohon... aku ingin meminta penjelasaanya."

"penjelasan apalagi yang kau minta hah? Apa semua yang kusampaikan kurang jelas. Kau tak akan menemukannya walau kau mencari. Ryeowook tak akan kembali hiks tak akan."

"apa maksudmu hyuk? Kumohon antarkan aku... kumohon... setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya."

"kau ingin menemuinya. Sungguh? Baiklah. Aku akan meminta ijin dokter terlebih dahulu."

"tak usah. Sekarang saja. Nanti aku akan kembali kerumah sakit."

Aku turun dari ranjangku, mengikuti langkah eunhyuk. Ke... parkiran? Sebenarnya ryeowook dimana? Eunhyuk menyuruhku masuk kemobilnya. Aku akan diam demi bertemu ryeowook, mungkin ia memberiku kejutan. Apa yang kupikirkan sih. Mobil sudah berjalan melewati jalan ramai seoul. Entah eunhyuk mau membawaku kemana, tapi seingatku ini bukan jalanan ke rumah ryeowook ataupun kekampus dan tak lama eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya.

"ayo turun."

Tempat pemakaman? Apa yang eunhyuk gila membawaku kemari atau jangan-jangan... kuharap tidak. Aku mengikuti langkahnya. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, ya tuhan... kuharap semua yang ada dipikiranku bukan kenyataan. Eunhyuk menghntikan langkahnya di depan sebuah makam, terlihat seperti baru yah mungkin kira-kira ada... makam ryeowook? Tidak mungkin.

"hyuk... apa kau bercanda? Hyuk ini tidak nyata kan?"

"kau ingin bertemu ryeowookkan? Disinilah ryeowook sekarang."

"apa yang terjadi hyuk? Katakan padaku."

Aku mengguncangkan bahu eunhyuk. Katakan padaku jika semua ini bohong. Tak terasa airmataku mengalir. Menangis, ya aku menangis. Apa karena mendonorkan mataku ia berada disini.

"ryeowook... tak dapat bertahan. Dihari terakhirnya ia berpesan padaku, ia mengatakan jika nanti sudah tidak ada, ia akan memberikan matanya untukmu. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju karena matanya akan diberikan padaku tapi ia tetap memberikannya padamu. Ryeowook mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Awalnya aku tidak percaya karena ryeowook terlihat sehat tapi setelah ia tumbang aku baru percaya. Aku ingin memberitaumu, tapi ryeowook melarangku. Aku tak tau apa yang ada di ryeowook sehingga ia sangat takut melihatmu sedih dan sakit hati, dia terlalu mencintaimu... hahh... tapi kenapa kau bodoh sekali yesung-ah..."

Entah apa yang di ucapkan eunhyuk, aku sudah tak mampu mendengar. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Maafkan aku wookie... maafkan aku tak bisa berada disisimu, aku harusnya tau kau membutuhkanmu, harusnya aku tak egois. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu.

END

* * *

**gak banyak bacot. intinya yang mau baca makasih yang mau review sekalian aku sangat berterima kasih.**


End file.
